Betrothed to a frenemy
by natalieandiankabrarox
Summary: What will happen when Dan and Natalie find out that they are betrothed to each other? Will they freak? Will they flip? The unoriginal idea of Amian betrothal converted into an absolutely original Natan! Read to find out!
1. The lawyer

Hello, this is not your usual betrothed fic!

In this, Dan and Natalie are betrothed! Let us see how they react...

disclaimer: iamawesomepearl does not own the 39 clues...

* * *

-Cahill manor-

"Dan! Some lawyer guy wants to meet you in London!", Amy shouted.

"Awwww, dork-bot, can't you go to see your stuck up fiancé? I am not in the mood!", Dan yelled.

19 years old, but still sooooooo immature.

Amy came down.

"Dan, it is something that Grace wanted you to do. See, that lawyer guy sent me a video.", Amy said quietly.

-video-

_"Dan, my ninja master, if I don't live to the day this video comes, you _must_ go to London and see this lawyer. Please Dan.", video Grace said._

The screen went black, and Dan was mentally crying.

He agreed to go.

-Kabra mansion-

"Natalie, I just got a call from Mr. Greenwood. He wants to see you tomorrow.", Ian said as they took their extravagant lunch.

Natalie sighed.

"Okay, brother. I will go. It is probably about some property of ours under my name.", she said. Mr. Greenwood was Natalie and Ian's lawyer.

"Ian?", Natalie asked. "Can I plan your wedding?"

"If its okay with Amy Natalie. Now excuse me, I have work to do.",Ian said forcibly. It was a topic that the siblings argued over regularly. Ian wanted Natalie to not plan his wedding. Natalie wanted to plan his wedding as he was anyways marrying a peasant, so a little grandeur couldn't do harm.

-somewhere in London-

A man stood over a file. A file that would change the lives of two frienemies forever.

* * *

Hope you like the new idea! I know this chap is short, but it's meant to be!  
Natan4ever  
Pearl:)


	2. Can you pass down a betrothal?

hello, readers!

disclaimer: iamawesomepearl does not own the 39 clues...

* * *

_I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for Grace... Ugh. London is so disgusting!_

Dan walked out of Heathrow and went to the office of that Lawyer guy, whose name was Mr. Greenwood.

I think he likes better.

Natalie was sitting on a park bench. _A park bench!_ Outside Mr. Greenwood's office. He hadn't arrived yet.

She couldn't believe she was sitting on _a park bench_ like a common peasant. She was Natalie Kabra for god's sakes!

Just then she saw the person she had least expected to see in London, let alone in front of her Lawyer's office.

Dan Cahill.

_Wait a minute. Is that Natalie? What's she doing here?_

Dan walked towards Natalie and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to meet my lawyer Daniel. What are _you _doing here?", Natalie replied.

"Well, I'm here to meet a lawyer too, Nat."

"Don't call me Nat!"

"Don't call me Daniel!"

"I'm just calling you what's on your birth certificate. It does not say Nat on mine."

"Daniel Cahill and Natalie Kabra, will see you now.", A pleasant looking secretary said from inside.

_Wait, that lawyer guy wants to see us together?_

Natalie and Dan walked inside the famous lawyer's office, both looking confused and bewildered.

-once inside-

"Natalie Kabra, and Daniel Cahill, I would like to give you the good news.", said. "You are betrothed!"

"WHAT! I'm betrothed to a peasant with no sense of style?", Natalie screamed.

"I am not marrying princess Cobra!", Dan screamed.

"I am not marrying a delusional idiot!", Natalie screamed.

"Well, I don't know about that, but if you don't marry each other, then the Lucians will take Amy and Ian and torture them.", said. " It was meant to be Amy and Ian but since they are marrying of their own free will, this betrothal was passed down to you two. Here's the ring. Tata!"

The ring was beautiful, with diamonds and emeralds.

The two shocked frenemies staggered out of the office.

* * *

I'm really sorry. I could not capture Dan's ninjaness. tell me how this chapter is!  
Pearl:)


	3. Is he rich?

hello!

disclaimer: iamawesomepearl does not own the 39 clues...

* * *

_Why am I betrothed?_  
_I can't believe mother and father would torture me this way!_  
_After going home I am going to kill Ian for proposing to Amy.._  
_Can you pass down a betrothal?_  
_Why him?_  
_Why me?_  
_I'm going to find a loophole, and I hope something comes up to stop this..._

Natalie kept her facade until she came home. Then she got all emotional. Don't blame her, she and Dan were... well not friends.

"IAN! GET YOUR BIG FAT BUTT DOWN HERE!", Natalie screamed. The 'butt' part of the sentence ricocheted around the room, but Natalie didn't care.

Ian came down to find his sister slumped, face down on the table with her hands clutching the ring box.

Ian freaked out, which was normal because Natalie was acting so _abnormal... _

"Natalie, are you okay?", he asked in a concerned voice.

"No."

"What happened?"

"I'm betrothed.", and she held out the ring box.

"It's okay, it's not that bad."

"Guess who?"

"Someone rich?"

"Yes."

"Then it's okay, right?"

"It's Daniel."

"Not Daniel Cahill."

"Daniel Cahill."

"We'll find a way out of this, Natalie."

"The betrothal document was written by mother. No divorce, no suicide, and we have to have two kids."

"Or else?"

"You and Amy die."

"Oh."

"Well, I'll go talk to our lawyer, and find a way out. Okay?"

"Fine."

Ian left his sister slumped on the table, and went to go scream at the lawyer...

* * *

This is when Ian finds out...

Next time is when Amy and Nellie find out.

Pearl:)


	4. Natalie Kabra, Queen of Prada

Hello! Sorry for the ol chapter 4. I think there's something wrong with my account...

disclaimer: natalieandiankabrarox does not own the 39 clues.

* * *

_Why me?_  
_Why to her?_  
_Why princess Prada?_  
_Why? Why? WHY?_

Dan couldn't take it any longer. He didn't want to marry her!

_But why? If the Kabras had actually betrothed them, then why? There must be a reason, right?_

_Or maybe, they just wanted Amy and me to suffer._

Dan got on his flight back home. He thought of all his broken dreams.

The dream of falling in love. The dream of having a girlfriend. The dream of being happy.

_Probably Princess Cobra doesn't like this either. Maybe I can find a way out. No! What if they kill Amy and Ian? I wouldn't care if it was Ian, though._

Dan controlled his feelings for most of the flight by falling asleep, or trying to watch a movie.

But it was too much. Dan couldn't forget the face of that lawyer.

And Natalie's.

_Sure, she was pretty. But who cares about pretty? She is pretty selfish and would be hard to manage._

_Think! I would have to kiss her when they got married. We would have to have children._

_And all with a frenemy._

_Yes, I had missed her when she was kidnapped. I had missed her. That means nothing, doesn't it? She was a Cahill, just like him._

_It means nothing._

_I'm falling for her pretty face. I don't want to be like Amy..._

_Her soul isn't like that._

Dan got off the flight and Nellie came to pick him up.

"Hey, kiddo! What did the lawyer want?", Nellie asked.

He thrust a fistful of papers at Nellie. He'd gotten the papers and she the ring.

She glanced over them and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry, kiddo. This is bad.", she said. "I'll go to London and talk this over, 'kay?"

"Dan!", his sister Amy chirped. "How was it?"

Nellie thrust the papers at Amy.

"Oh no."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Let's get on with the lives of Natalie and Dan later 'kay? I have to go.

Pearl:)


	5. If not romantic, friendly

hello!

disclaimer: natalieandiankabrarox does not own the 39 clues.

* * *

_I can't believe this is my second sucky trip to London. And I'm going with Amy too! We're going to see the document with ._

"Natalie, do you want to come?", Ian asked his little sister.

"Okay, fine. I really want to find a loophole.", Natalie replied.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way out of this."

Amy was worried about her brother.

As in, really really worried.

He didn't look too good, and he kept quiet for most of the flight.

In a way, Amy was glad this had happened.

Dan hadn't been mature enough for a relationship, let alone a marriage, but now he would get a shot at having a settled life.

And he would also, become more mature.

Ian was worried sick for Natalie.

First of all, she looked unhealthy and anaemic.

Second, she wasn't wearing makeup. Ian only got to see her like that when she was going to go to bed.

Third, she looked sad.

Natalie was always sad, but today she failed to keep up her facade.

-Lawyer's office, London-

"Hello there! Mr. Greenwood is waiting for all of you.", said a bright faced secretary to Amy and Dan and Nellie.

The Cahills and the Gomez went into the room.

Natalie and Ian were sitting there and Ian, aka Amy's fiance was arguing with his lawyer.

"Let me see those documents! My sister's future depends on this!", he was shouting.

Natalie was sitting beside her brother and she looked different.

No makeup! And she looked sick too.

The lawyer handed over the sheet of paper that held the two frenemies life to Ian.

He read over the pare and went very red in the face.

"There are no loopholes, Natalie.", he said quietly.

Natalie looked depressed and the siblings rose.

_If Ian Cobra doesn't find a loophole, then we wont't._

"Hello Amy. Nellie. Dan.", Ian greeted. "Me and Natalie are going back t the mansion. Care to join us?"

He only asked because if your fiance comes to your city, you might want to be friendly to her, if not romantic.

"Okay. But only lunch.", Nellie said.

Amy and Dan looked at Nellie, astonished.

* * *

Ooh! Cliffe!

Hope you liked this, signing out,

Pearl:)


	6. Evil Nellie

hello!

disclaimer: natalieandiankabrarox does not own the 39 clues...

* * *

Nellie hated Kabras.

Then why did she accept Ian's invitation?

Because, if Dan and Natalie didn't start to understand each other, it would be problematic.

Very.

Amy seemed to understand Nellie's thoughts. What they needed was for Dan and Natalie to fall in love, but how? The only person who really knows Natalie was her brother and Amy's fiance, Ian.

I got an idea...

Evil Nellie!

The Kabras and the Cahills and the Gomez walked back to Ian and Natalie's plush limousine.

The ride back to the mansion was short.

Very, actually.

Natalie was examining her nails, Ian was sighing every five seconds, Dan was snoring, Amy and Nellie were talking in hushed tones.

"Ian!", Amy hissed. "Can I talk to you later?"

"Of, course love.", he replied and went back to thinking.

They reached the mansion, which was by the way, pretty huge.

The Cahills were turned this way and that until they reached a 100 foot long table. It was set for five people, but the rest of the seats were empty.

Our favorite Cahills ate their food in silence.

After wards, Amy pulled Ian aside.

"...Great idea!", Ian exclaimed.

* * *

How is this people?

Pearl:)


	7. A hug and poison fingernails

hello!

disclaimer: natalieandiankabrarox doesn't own the 39 clues...obviously!

* * *

Natalie Kabra was depressed.

As in, really depressed.

Marry Daniel! What nonsense. She walked down the corridor and came to her room.

She sat inside and texted Sophie Watson, her friend.

PrincessNat: Soph need to talk to you...

FashionSoph:What is it?

PrincessNat: Tell you when I see you.

FashionSoph: When?

PrincessNat: Tomorrow?

FashionSoph: Okay.

Someone knocked on her door.

"Natalie? It's me!", Ian said.

"Come in.", Natalie said dejectedly.

"Hey, you okay?", Ian asked.

"What does it look like?"

"Well, I thought of some solutions. You can live here with me and Amy and Dan will live in Boston with Nellie. He'll come over some times, but you will have a largely private life."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Come on, give me a hug."

Natalie reluctantly gave her brother a hug. Ian dug his nails into her side.

"Amy? Yes, she's out. We'll get her to the room. Is Dan done?", Ian spoke into a hidden microphone.

Natalie Kabra woke up 10 minutes later on a couch in her own clothes(whew) and tied up.

Her first thought?

_Ian, I'm going to kill you! You pesky brat!_

Dan Cahill woke up on the floor.

His first thought?

_Amy, I hate you!_

Then they saw each other.

Natalie's eyes narrowed. Dan turned away.

Natalie wriggled her arms.

_Almost there, almost there._

"Yes!", she cried.

She pulled the ropes off her hands and legs and sat up.

"Hello, Cahill and Kabra. Future Cahill and Kabra. Why are you here? Excellent question. We, that is me and Amy will not let you out until you kiss each other. Do you understand? Thank you and yours truly, Ian Kabra."

"Ian, I hope you know that the minute I escape I am going to bloody kill you.", Natalie said.

Natalie walked around the room using her Lucian training to detect the best possible way out.

Aha! A window! She could climb out.

Dan was watching her move gracefully around the room.

_She may be the queen of jerks, but she does look nice._

Natalie removed her heels and stepped out on the windowsill.

Dan cut himself free.

"You idiot! What are you doing?", Dan shouted.

He rushed to the window and half-hugged her to prevent her from climbing down.

"Awww, they're so cute!", Amy exclaimed as she saw Dan hugging Natalie to prevent her from climbing down.

"Let me go!", Natalie shrieked.

"Hey, chill it. Just don't jump out of a window!", Dan said.

"I wasn't jumping! I was climbing out. Look, I can make it to that tree!", Natalie said.

"What about me?"

"Use your what do you call them? Ninja skills."

Dan let go of Natalie and she climbed out. She reached the tree and slid down.

"Come on!", She called to Dan.

_I can't just leave him there. _

We know what you're really thinking, Natalie.

You're falling in love.

Dan climbed down and the pair walked back to the mansion.

Revenge time.

* * *

How was this chapter?

Pearl:)


End file.
